


Félreértések?

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, fájdalom, részegség, s minden mi szem és száj ingere, szenvedés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Mikor egy Oikawa és egy Kuroo elmentek a kocsmába...





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa tervezgetett. Szerelmével meglehetősen belesüppedtek a szürke hétköznapok végtelenül hosszú, és roppantul monoton sorába, vagy legalábbis ő ezt érezte. Tehát, azon ötletelt, hogy miképpen tudna némi színt vinni ebbe. Szerette Iwaizumit, de néha nagyon tudott neki fájni az a mód, amivel a barátja kezelte őt.   
Éppen ezért is tartott kedvenc helyére, vagyis, most már helyükre, egy kis hangulatos ivóba, mely mindig el tudta érni, hogy lazítani tudjon, egy kicsit kiengedni a megfáradt gőzeit.   
A késő délutáni szellő borzolgatta a haját, kissé a szemébe fújva, melyet egy mérges morranással ki is söpört onnan. Ahogy sétált, hagyta tekintetét elkalandozni... A nap a horizonton már igencsak vöröses árnyalatot vett fel, és kezdett eltűnni a hegyek mögött. Továbbnézve szemügyre vette közelebbi környezetét, mely a nem épp kies házakban ki is fulladt. Nem volt túl szívderítő látvány. Persze, most nem is arra volt szüksége, hogy egy idilli környezetben szürcsöljön koktélt a hasát süttetve. Nem. Most csak annyit szeretett volna, ha tisztán lát, és átgondolhatja, majd pedig egy kis időre elfelejtheti a problémáit.   
Végső elhatározásként az égre emelte szemeinek sugarát. A Vénusz lágyan pislákolt, néhány más korai csillaggal együtt, de valamiért most nem töltötte el jó érzéssel. Ettől csak még mérgesebb lett, mert most a szerelme miatt nem tudta élvezni azt, amit pedig egyébként imádott. Frusztráltan a hajába túrt, észre sem véve, hogy egy kisebb tincset ki is tépett, majd a betont kezdte szuggerálni, és sietősebben folytatta útját. 

****

Kuroo gyorsan lefirkantott egy kis szövegecskét egy cetlire, majd a hűtőre rajta egy macskás mágnes segítségével, aztán egy pillanattal később hűlt helye volt a férfinek a lakásban.   
A friss, hűvös levegő szinte megváltásként hatott tüdejének, vérének, gondolkodásának, lényének. Megállt. Csak lélegzett. Mikor lenyugodott, elindult az egyetlen helyre, ami most szóba jöhetett, mert nem volt többet maradása a lakásukban. Még a gondolat is fojtogatta... Kenma...  
Már sötétedett, ahogy a kis utcákat járta a romkocsma felé. A fák, melyek mellett elhaladt halkan susogtak neki olyan dolgokat, amiket nem értett. Megrázta a fejét, arra jutva, hogy biztos megőrült, hogy már képzelődik is. Még hogy a fák neki beszélnek... Igen, határozottan szüksége volt egy italra, vagy többre.   
Egy mosoly talált utat az arcára, ahogy meglátta az ismerős épületet. 

****

Iwaizumi már hosszú hetek óta úgy érezte, hogy elfelejtett valamit. Hiányérzete volt, de nem tudta megmondani miért, vagy hogy mit hiányolt. Egy sóhaj formájában fejezte ki érzéseit, majd visszafordította figyelmét a munkájára, elvégre nem teheti meg, hogy nem nyújt száz százalékos teljesítményt. 

****

Kenma ismételten Hinata társaságát élvezte...

****

Oikawa leült egy kis asztalhoz, mely kellően el volt szeparálva a helyiség többi részétől, majd intett a pincérnek, hogy hozza neki a szokásosat. Hátradőlt a székén, próbálta elengedni magát, de érezte, hogy ma ez nem fog menni az alkohol segítsége nélkül... Így kissé türelmetlenül várta a whiskey-jét.   
Egyidőben kapta meg az életető nedűt, mikor kiszúrt egy ismerőst belépni a kocsmába. Nem tudta miképpen érezzen azzal kapcsolatban, hogy látszólag nem csak ő vette észre Kuroot, hanem Tetsuro is őt. Egy kölcsönös integetést követően az volt a következő, hogy egymás mellett iszogatva találták magukat, de továbbra is csend honolt közöttük, leszámítva nyeldeklésük és sóhajaik hangját, illetve az ivó többi részének zaját.   
A negyedik pohár környékén kezdtek mindketten feloldódni, s Oikawa végül is beszélgetésre adta a fejét.  
– Gondok a Paradicsomban? – azzal továbbfixírozta a megüresedett poharában árválkodó amorf jégkockáját, melyre már nem is volt oly találó a kocka definíció.  
Kuroo nem siette el a válaszadást. Ráérősen húzott vég egyet a szíverősítőből, majd mikor már nem érezte olyan száraznak és hidegnek a torkát, megszólalt ő is.  
– Mondhatni... Na és veled? Savanyú a szőlő? – húzódott egy gúnyos félmosolyra a feketehajú férfi szája.  
– Igen... – hirtelen egymásra néztek, majd nevetésben törtek ki.   
Mikor elhalt nevetésük, egy ideig újfent némán bámulták az azóta újratöltött poharaikat, csodálva a gravírozást. Tudniillik, varázslatosak voltak a szinte nonfiguratívnak ható geometriai formák, már csak emiatt a látszólagos ellentét miatt is.  
– Mesélj. – Nem kellett több biztatás Oikawának, - köszönhetően az alkohol jótékony nyelv- és gátlásoldó hatásának - elkezdte ecsetelni a problémáját.  
– Már több, mint két hónapja, hogy Iwa-chan... Olyan hideg velem...  
– Nem akarok közbeszólni.... de Hajime régen sem volt épp kedves veled, nem?  
– Ez igaz... de mindig figyelt rám, és most... meg nem. Mintha nem lennék fontos a számára, vagy nem is tudom... – kezeibe temette az arcát.  
– Sajnálom – Kuroo támogatását kifejezve a másik férfi vállára rakta a kezét. Pár percig így maradtak, majd Tooru erőt véve magán, az ujjait ismét a pohara köré fonta, majd a másikra fordította teljes figyelmét.   
– És veled mi a helyzet? Mi szél sodort ide egyedül?  
– Kenma... Megcsal engem. – nézett el fájdalommal telt szemekkel a feketehajú.  
– Ne mondd! És tudod kivel?  
– Azt hiszem Hinatával...   
Kellett egy kis idő, hogy lassú elméjének leessen, de utána Oikawa annál jobban lepődött meg.  
– Azzal a volt Karasunós vakarccsal?   
– Igen, azt hiszem... – most Kuroon volt a látványos szenvedés sora.  
Tooru meg akarta ölelni, jelezve, hogy átérzi fájdalmát, és rá támaszkodhat ilyen helyzetben is, de azzal nem számolt, hogy már igencsak illuminált állapotban ez nem is olyan egyszerű, még a finommotorikus mozgás szakértőjének, egy volt feladónak sem. Így a mozdulat a támogató ölelés helyett, egy székről ledöntés lett. Még szerencse, hogy Oikawa előrelátóan egy eldugott helyet választott, ahol senki sem figyel fel az ilyesmire.  
A földön fetrengtek egy kupacban, és nem úgy tűnt, mint akik fel akarnak állni, még ha csupán azokból is, mert szimplán nem tudnak...

****

Iwaizumi nem találta otthon párját, ami furcsa érzéssel töltötte el, melyet nem tudott megnevezni. De tudta, hogy hol keresse. Nagy valószínűséggel a törzshelyükön lesz... Remélhetőleg...

****

Kenma úgy döntött, hogy mielőtt hazamenne, kissé kiszellőzteti a fejét, és beugrik egy italra a kedvenc helyükre, mert az idegességtől szinte járni sem tudott normálisan, nem hogy azt megtenni, amire készült...

****

Oikawa kényelmesen feküdt Kuroo izmos mellkasán. Megnyugtatta az egyenletes fel-le mozgás, és a másik szívverése. Hogy két erős kar ölelte át ennyi idő után végre... Várjunk csak, mióta is ölelkeztek? De nem bánta, jó érzés volt. Közelebb kucorodott, felnézett a másik szemébe, majd pár hosszú, örökkévalóságnak tűnő perc után az intenzív kontaktus megszakadt, csak hogy ajkaik folytassák azt.   
Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Iwaizumi Kenmával kiegészülve belépett a kocsmába, és meglátta őket.   
Kenma az utolsó erejével fordított hátat, és viharzott ki a helyiségből, míg Iwaizumi a másik irányba indult meg vadul.  
Oikawa elveszett az élvezetben, hogy egy puha száj nyomódott az övének, egy kéz túrt a hajába, és egy másik a hátát simogatta... majd hirtelen egy harmadik kéz felrántotta, el Kurootól, hogy felemelve szemmagasságba kerüljön Iwaizumi Hajimével, a partnerével. Akinek az arckifejezése nem sok jót sejtetett számára.  
Ez a cselekedet Tetsurot is kissé magához térítette. Csak feküdt ott továbbra is a koszos padlón, elmélkedve azon, hogy mit is tett, és észre sem vette, hogy könnyek folynak le az arcán...  
Az utolsó amit látott az volt, hogy miután Iwaizumi belerúgott egyet az oldalába, elrángatta Oikawát a kijárat felé, azután elveszítette az eszméletét.

****

Kenma futott, amerre a lába vitte, míg érezte, hogy szíve darabokra törik. Újra és újra lejátszódott szemei előtt az ominózus jelenet, mintha csak beleégett volna a retinájába... Hirtelen kifogyott a szuszból, így megállt, kezeit a szúró oldalára szorította, és csak állt ott sokkosan, továbbra is a történtek hatása alatt állva.... Vajon nem volt elég jó Kuroonak? Miért csinálta? Hiszen ő mindenét neki adta! Sírása egyre erősödött, egyenes arányban a gondolatainak számával. Hogy is hihette, hogy ő elég jó Kuroonak?  
Ő volt az egyetlen, aki felé megnyílt, akibe bizalmat fektetett, akit mindennél jobban szeretett... Nem bírta elviselni... Ezen a félhold által megvilágított estén, Kozume Kenma megfogadta magának, hogy sohasem enged magához közel senkit... Majd lerogyott egy fa törzsébe, úgy literálisan, mind átvitt értelemben, mert ott eltört benne valami mindörökre. A könnyei pedig csak folytak, míg ki nem apadtak.

****

Iwaizumi elráncigálta részeg barátját egy kihalt sikátorba, majd kiengedte a benne feszülő indulatokat. Felváltva ordított, és vitt be ütéseket, mígnem kissé elégedettebbnek nem érezte magát, illetve Oikawát sem lehetett felismerni. Majd faképnél hagyva Toorut, elindult haza. És érezte, hogy szívében olyan űr kezd tátongani, amire sosem számított...

****

Hazaérve Iwaizumi nem tudott mit kezdeni magával, valamit csinálnia kellett, különben megőrül, így a lakás berendezése bánta a dolgot. Képtelen volt sírni, de az ökleiben érzett fájdalom és a vér látványa kellően kárpótolta ezt, és kitöltötte a gondolatait. Így kevésbé fájt... Ez jól esett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mivel kértek némi angst-enyhítést, ím tessék, némi reménysugár. :)

Oikawa szédülve, s minden tagjában fájdalmat érezve tért magához. Fázott, a hideg, ami körülölelte, a csontjaiig hatolt. Remegett, de érzete szerint nem csak emiatt. Arra még emlékezett, hogy szerelme teljesen begőzölt, vagy valami hasonló, mert azért az emlékezett igencsak erős költői túlzás, de mindenesetre homályosan rémlett. Valószínűsíthetően bekapott párat Iwaizumi jobbféle ütései közül, ami miatt lehet vérvesztesége is. Meg a másnaposság sem segített rá erre az egészre. Legszívesebben itt helyben meghalt volna, elnyelette volna magát a földdel, vagy akármi, mert ennél bármi jobb lett volna. Rettentően rosszul érezte magát. Elárulta, megcsalta a szerelmét, és.... Belegondolni sem akart. Nem. Nem halhat meg. Először rendbe kell hozza a dolgokat. Aztán, ha meg kell halni, majd Hajime gondoskodik a hogyanról.

Ezzel az elhatározással fel akart tápászkodni, de nem sikerült neki. A mozdulat felénél feladta a testsúlya alatt a karja. Visszarogyott a hideg, mocskos földre, és szenvedett. A világ is összeszűkölni majd tágulni kezdett körülötte, hideg volt, kegyetlen, fájdalmas, és nem bírta. Annyira fájt...

*******

Kenma úgy gondolta kellően letisztázta magában a dolgokat, így elindult hazafelé. Arca teljesen érzelemmentes volt, mint mindig, de immáron a szíve is.

Út közben meghallott egy szívszorító zokogást az egyik sikátor mélyéből kiszűrődni. Igazság szerint már nem nagyon hatotta meg, de mint ember kötelességének érezte, hogy azért megnézze, hogy mi ott a helyzet.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére Oikawát találta ott, véresen, koszosan, és sírva. Nem tudta, mit kellene ezzel a ténnyel kezdjen. Egyrészt rossz volt így látni bárkit is, másrészt egyfajta elégtétellel töltötte ki belsőjét, hogy így láthatja azt, akivel megcsalta a szerelme.

Legszívesebben belerúgott volna még ő is egyet, de nem tette. Helyette tárcsázta a mentőket, és várta, hogy kiérjen a rohamkocsi.

*******

Kuroo mikor magához tért, forgott vele a világ, de megemberelve magát felállt, majd ténferegve megindult, hogy megtalálja Kenmát, és megpróbáljon beszélni vele. Így nem érhet véget, fogadta meg magának. Majd az áruló lábai feladták a szolgálatot, minek következtében összerogyott, némileg halasztva azon a találkozáson.

*******

Iwaizumi lemondóan nézett körül a lakásban, mikor már képes volt rendesen látni, mivel nem vakította el a féktelen, tehetetlen düh. Minden romokban hevert, a vére itt-ott jól látható volt, kezei pedig rettenetesen sajogtak, így az első útja a fürdőszobába vezetett, hogy lekezelje a sebeit. Sosem volt az a sebeit nyalogató típus, de talán most megengedheti magának egy kicsit, úgy átvitt értelemben, mint ténylegesen, mivel a tombolása a fürdőszobát sem kímélte, és a szerencsétlen véletlen folytán a jód-tinktúra is a földön kiömlött dolgok hosszú listáját gyarapította.

******

Oikawa egy kórházban ébredt, bár fogalma sem volt miképpen került oda. Mikor pedig körülnézett, az első, amit meglátott, az Kozume Kenma alakja volt, amint az ágya mellett ül rezzenéstelenül. Ijesztő látvány volt, ahogy azok a macskaszerű szemek őt figyelték ellenségesen. Még a hideg is kirázta Toorut, bár jól tudta, hogy megérdemli. Épp ezért sem értette, hogy mit keres itt a férfi.

Tekintetét lesütötte, majd halk, rekedtes hangon szólalt meg.

– Én... szeretnék... elnézést kérni.

Nem kapott választ. Csupán ezt az 'erről még beszélni fogunk' nézést.

******

Mikor Kuroo újból magához tért, eszébe jutott, hogy egyszerűen fel is hívhatja Kenmát, hogy megkérdezze hol van. Gyorsan megnyomta a kis zöld ikonocskát.

– Hallo... – érkezett a nyúzott, és passzív felelet a vonal túlsó oldaláról.

– Kenma... hol vagy? Szeretnék beszélni veled.

– Igen, én is szeretnék. Gyere a következő címre – azzal Kenma bediktálta a helyszín koordinátáit, majd lecsapta a telefont, mielőtt a feketehajú bármit is mondhatott volna.

******

Iwaizumi kopogást hallott. Valaki kopogott. Miért ilyenkor zavarják? Nem akart válaszolni. Majd elmegy. Legalábbis, szerette volna, de az illető öt perc múlva is ott kopogtatott, mint valami idióta. Így nem volt mit tenni, Hajime felállt, és odasétálva kinyitotta az ajtót, ahol nem más tűnt fel a szeme előtt, mint egy mosott szarnak kinéző Kuroo Tetsuro, a második személy azon a listán, akiket most éppen nem akart tízezer kilóméteres körzetében tudni. Erre ez az idióta disznó meg itt koporászik az ajtaján. Hát meg van ez húzatva? Élből is rávágta volna az ajtót arra a minden lében kanál orrára, de most már kíváncsi volt, hogy miért is jött ide. Talán meg kíván válni az életétől, vagy mi?

Igazság szerint, Kuroo legalább olyannyira össze volt zavarodva, mint Iwaizumi. Kenma azt mondta beszélni szeretne vele, erre ide irányítja, Iwaizumi karjaiba. Ennek semmi értelme nem volt.

– Elnézést, azt hiszem itt valami félreértés lesz. – Mondta Tetsuro, azzal megpróbált gyorsan kereket oldani, sikertelenül. Iwaizumi megfogta a kezét, és berángatta a lakásba, majd keresztbe font kézzel vizslatta. Kuroo nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Hogy ezt oldja, megpróbált másra fókuszálni, körülnézni a lakásban, ami nem volt jó ötlet. Minden romokban állt, mintha egy tornádó söpört volna végig a helyiségen. Nagyot nyelve nézett vissza a házigazdára.

Szerencsére a kínos szituációtól egy kopogás mentette meg. De mikor meglátta, hogy kik jönnek, már nem volt olyan biztos benne, hogy ennek jó vége lesz. Egyszerre könnyebbült meg, hogy látja Kenmát, és érezte rosszabbul magát, tudva, hogy mit tett. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy Oikawa kapaszkodott a szerelmébe.

– Azt hiszem van némi megbeszélni valónk. Merem remélni, hogy képesek vagyunk ezt felnőttek módjára kezelni.

A másik három férfi csak bólintott, majd letelepedtek a kanapé állapota miatt, jobb híján, a földre.

– Kezdjük az elején. Ki kezd?

– Én – mondta Oikawa. – Iwa-chan. Úgy éreztem.. basszus, így belegondolva, még kimondani is nevetséges...

– Hé, Ostobakawa, ne most kezdj el bőgni. Inkább mondd. Bánom is én.

– Szóval, úgy éreztem, hogy már talán nem szeretsz, mert nem figyeltél rám, meg elhanyagoltál....

– Rendben. Tehát elmentél kocsmázni, mert nem azt hitted nem szeret már. Most akkor te, Hajime, ha leszel szíves.

– Semmi ilyesmi nem játszott közre. Bár tényleg nem értem, hogy miért szeretlek, de ez továbbra sem akadályoz meg abban, hogy így érezzek irántad. Nem vettem észre, hogy a te szavaiddal éljek, elhanyagoltalak volna, csupán mostanság sok a munka, így túlóráznom kellett, mert a cég nemrég evezett nemzetközi vizekre.

– Érthető. Egy félreértés. Akkor most te, Kuroo.

– Én... tudod te azt, miért mentem oda.

– Nem, nem tudom, és ha lennél oly kedves, hogy komolyan veszed ezt a társalgást...

– Oké, oké. Szóval, tudom, hogy megcsalsz Hinatával.

– Hogy mit csinálok? Én... és Shoyo? Az kéne még! Csak téged szeretlek, te idióta... De lényegtelen. Szóval, te ezt feltételezve botlottál a kocsmában Tooruba. Ahol pedig milyen indíttatásból is csókolóztatok?

– Az véletlen volt. Megvigasztalni próbáltam Kuroot, miután elmondta, hogy szerinte megcsalod, de aztán eldőltünk, gondolom, mivel sokat ittunk... És hát egyik dolog követte a másikat...

– Szót se többet. Most, hogy a helyzet nagyjából tiszta, mi lesz?

– Előbb-utóbb úgy is megbocsátanék ennek az hülye kölyökkutya fejének, így akár megtehetem most is, nem? – Sóhajtott fel Hajime, Oikawára nézve, akinek könnyek folytak le az arcán.

– És én sem fogok örökké haragban lenni veled. Azt hittem képes vagyok rá. De túlságosan is a bőröm alá másztál az évek során... – Mondta mérgesen Kenma, bár az nem volt világos, hogy kire is dühös: szerelmére, vagy magára.

– Kenma... De ha nem viszonyod volt vele... Akkor mit csináltál ennyi ideig Hinatával?

– Egy nagyszabású meglepetéspartit szerveztünk Kuroo harmincadik születésnapjára, ami gondolom, immáron nem lesz meglepetés. – Húzta el a száját a festett szőke.

Kuroot, ahogy megcsapta a felismerés, rögtön megcsókolta szerelmét.

Oikawa pedig félénken rámosolygott szerelmére.

Talán, mégis van még remény.


End file.
